Alicorns and the Unicorns
by RomanceWriter1
Summary: Two families and two pairs of twin foals are separated by a stone wall of hatred. One day, the foals manage to get outside the castle walls, then bump into each other in a forest and become fast friends. Will their families ever make peace in the end or will the stone wall of hatred still stand? This is based off Lion King 2.
1. Single Parents

**Single Parents**

"Get up, you two!" the queen of Arabland yelled at her twin son and daughter who were sleeping in their bedroom in their castle.

"Why do we have to, Mum?" Rainbow Sparkle asked in a tired and annoyed voice.

"It's so early!" Flame yelled and he then fell back against his pillows.

The twins were both ten years old and they were raised by their mother and their aunt, Lullaby. The twins never knew their father as he left the queen when he found out that she was with foal. This devastated her and she raised the twins alongside Lullaby and they would never say anything about the father to the twins.

Rainbow Sparkle had a white body, rainbow hair with sparkles and light blue and purple eyes. Her cutie mark was a few rainbow sparkles. Flame had a yellow body, flaming orange hair and orange and golden eyes. His cutie mark was a flame.

"You know fine well that your lessons are always early in the morning until noon, then you can do whatever you like." Lullaby said in a stern voice.

"Alright." the twins said with annoyance and they both got out of bed.

"Also, Rainbow Sparkle, if you want to become a good queen when you are older, you must start acting like one when you are allowed outside of the castle." the queen said in a strict voice and she walked away alongside Lullaby.

Meanwhile at another castle that was near the queen's castle but was separated by a stone wall, the once used to be king, tried to wake up his twin foals who were still asleep.

"Wake up, Snowflake and Dover!" the king yelled and the foals fell out of their beds.

"Is it time for our lessons now?" Snowflake asked in a tired voice and she rubbed her head.

"Why are they always so early?" Dover said as he got up and brushed himself off.

The twins were raised by their father who used to be the king. They were ten years old. Their mother died after giving birth to them and their father decided to give up his position as king and he was forced to give it to his worst enemy. She was currently the queen of Arabland and he had to make sure that his foals were not going near her foals.

Snowflake had a white body, light blue hair and aqua blue eyes. Her cutie mark was a snowflake. She looked so much like their mother. Dover had a light blue body, dark blue hair and dark green eyes. His cutie mark was a river and he looked so much like their father.

"If you want to become a proper king, Dover, you need to pay attention if you want to be a good king." the king said then he walked out of their bedroom.

"What if I don't want to be a king?" Dover said to Snowflake who looked at him with annoyance.

"It doesn't look fun to me." Snowflake said in an annoyed voice.

"I rather just go outside and make it snow so we can have some fun." Dover nodded in agreement and the twins went downstairs for their breakfast then afterwards, they would have their lessons.

It was noon when Rainbow Sparkle and Flame decided to play tag and they were enjoying themselves for half an hour until they decided that they were bored.

"Want to go ask Mum if we can go somewhere outside the castle walls to play?" Flame asked in a bored voice and he traced a shape on the grass with his hoof.

Rainbow Sparkle nodded slowly and they both got up and walked into the castle.

"Mum, can we go outside the castle walls to play because we have nothing to do?" Flame asked with pleading orange and gold eyes.

"We don't want to have a duel because what if he was to set something on fire then we would be in big trouble and have a bad reputation?" Rainbow Sparkle said in a scared voice.

The queen and Lullaby looked at them for a moment before the queen sighed.

"Alright, off you go but stay on the path that I made those years ago." the queen said and the twins then galloped off.

 **Author's Note: Just a reminder, Rainbow Sparkle isn't named after the shipping. I tried to make the queen a bit like Sir Trenton from Racing Stripes and Simba from Lion King 2. I'm also getting inspiration from Daughter of Discord which is my one of favourite fan fics by DisneyFanatic2364.**


	2. First Meeting

**First Meeting**

Dover and Snowflake galloped to the forest where they used to play. It was their secret place but when their dad found out about it, he banned them to never go there but since then they still went back if they convinced him enough to let them go outside. He trusted them really well and didn't want to lose them. They were his only family ever since their mum's death but since they never really knew her, they wouldn't talk about her.

Dover was the first to gallop faster than his twin sister and he leaped high into the air and splashed into the lake. When he got out of the lake, Snowflake used her magic to freeze the lake and levitated ice skates out of her saddlebag. She put them on and she started to skate on the ice and doing some tricks.

"Come on, Dover, just get the other ice skates and join the fun!" Snowflake squealed in delight and she did a salchow.

"Aye, I will." Dover got the other pair of ice skates and he skated onto the ice and they both skated together and even did a few tricks that they saw couples and siblings doing at the local ice rink.

"I can't believe we are doing this and it's spring." Snowflake said with delight and she got off the frozen lake with Dover and they used their magic to take off their ice skates then put them back in Snowflake's saddlebag.

The twins then sat down on the grass and looked at the clouds.

Rainbow Sparkle and Flame galloped around a meadow, having their usual races if they were bored.

"I'll beat you this time!" Flame yelled as he galloped in front of his twin sister.

"No, I will! Remember, no wings or that is cheating!" Rainbow Sparkle yelled back as she caught up to him.

"Why not, we used them last time?" Flame asked in confusion and soon she galloped in front of him.

"How about we not use them for once? Whoever uses them, will be disqualified." Rainbow Sparkle said as she stopped to take a breather.

Flame nodded and the two went to their usual starting line.

"Last one that gets out of the forest is an ostrich!" Rainbow Sparkle yelled and they raced into the forest.

After some time, Flame crashed into a filly who had a white body, light blue hair and aqua blue eyes.

"Who do you think you are?" the filly asked in anger.

"Yeah, you just crashed into my sister, learn to watch!" a colt with a light blue body, dark blue hair and dark green eyes demanded with the same tone as his sister's.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, alright?" Flame said in a panic and fear. "I was just racing my sister and I have no idea if she got to the end of the forest."

The colt and filly giggled a little.

"Why don't we race with you?" they both said at the time and Flame nodded.

"That's sound like a good idea!" Rainbow Sparkle said as she walked out from behind the bushes.

"My name's Flame." Flame said with pride in his voice.

"I'm Snowflake..." the filly said and she leaned close to him, he leaned back a little and he almost blushed.

"My name is Dover." the colt said as he flipped his mane out of his face.

"And I'm Rainbow Sparkle." Rainbow Sparkle said with confidence.

The foals then raced against each other to the meadow, laughing and yelling.


	3. Separated

**Separated**

"I'm going to beat you!" Snowflake yelled in excitement as she ran in front of her brother and new friends.

"No you won't!" Rainbow Sparkle said laughing as she caught up to her.

The four foals galloped to the middle of the meadow and they all collapsed on the soft green grass.

"I won, I'm the best one here!" Rainbow Sparkle squealed with delight and she jumped up and down.

"Why do you always win?" Flame asked in surprise and annoyance.

Rainbow Sparkle stood up and brushed herself off.

"I don't know but I guess I was born to be that way." she replied with a smile.

"Why don't you become a racer or something?" Dover said as he kept picking up grass, looking at for a moment then throwing it away.

"I want to compete in ice skating when I'm older," Snowflake said with pride. "I'm actually really good at it and my magic involves ice, snow and freezing. I freeze lakes so I can go ice skating alongside Dover. Sometimes I go to the local ice rink."

They heard a snap of a twig and two mares flew out of nowhere and landed in front of Snowflake and Dover! They glared at them and dug their hooves into the ground a few times in anger. A stallion then came out of nowhere and glared at the two mares.

"Your Majesty." the once king said with anger in his voice.

"How's it going?" Lullaby replied in a sarcastic but angry voice.

A few guards then came by beside the queen and Lullaby and they looked at the once king the same way the sisters were.

"You and your little brats, get out!" the queen yelled and the four foals cowered in fear.

"You've now met my daughter and son, Snowflake and Dover. Soon, Dover will become king." the once king said with pride and a little anger.

Lullaby and the queen gave glares to Dover and he cowered and shook in fear.

"That doesn't look like a king to me." one of the mare guards said in a joking voice.

"Ever since their mum passed away after having them, I was forced to give up my royal position to you and it's not easy raising two foals by myself." the once king said with a sad voice as he walked around Snowflake and Dover.

"Why don't you get a new mare then?" the queen said in a sarcastic voice.

The king then gave a frustrated sigh and stomped up to her.

"No mare can replace her!" he yelled and the foals gave looks of fear and surprise.

Snowflake and Dover had never heard him shout like that to anypony.

"Let's get out of here. We're finished here." the queen said and she signalled Rainbow Sparkle and Flame to come with them.

The king did the same thing and the four foals walked away slowly. They all mouthed "bye" to each other then turned away in sadness. The queen, Lullaby, Rainbow Sparkle walked to the castle and the queen stopped the twins and let Lullaby go ahead. When she gave a look of question, the queen nodded at Lullaby and she walked off. Rainbow Sparkle and Flame gave nervous laughs before the queen gave them an angry look and they sighed.

"What did I keep telling you? You would probably have gotten hurt." the queen said with worry.

"Mum, we didn't mean to-" Flame started to say.

"I'm only saying this because I love you," the queen interrupted. "You know I don't want to lose you just like I did to your father."

The twins nodded and sighed.

"You need to be careful. Sparkle, if you want to be a queen-" the queen said as she tried to scruff her daughter's mane but the filly shook it away.

"What if I don't want to be a queen?" Rainbow Sparkle interrupted and she shook her head gently. "It's no fun."

"That makes you sound like you don't want to be a royal pony. It's in your blood," the queen said in a reassuring voice. "Now, let's go inside and you can go and do whatever you like. Just don't go outside the castle walls but you can play in the garden."

The queen and the twins then walked into the castle. The once king, Snowflake and Dover walked slowly back to the castle. They went inside and the once king then stomped up to one of the mare guards.

"You were supposed to be watching them!" he yelled and the guard looked at him in fear and confusion.

"It's not her fault." Dover said defensively.

"We went off on our own." Snowflake said in the same tone as her twin brother.

The once king then turned to them with a look of anger and he stomped up to them.

"What were you doing there?" the once king demanded as he continued to walk towards them and they were backing away in fear.

"We weren't do anything. We were just at the lake." Snowflake said with a shaky voice.

"What did I tell you about going there?" the once king said and he tilted his head to one side.

"To not to because you want us to beware of timberwolves and all other mythical creatures." Dover said and the twins hung their heads in shame.

"And what did I tell you about [i]them[/i]?" the once king said and Snowflake fell to the floor.

"We're sorry, Dad." Dover said apologetically.

"They didn't seem so bad. You know, we thought that we would be-" Snowflake said and she stuttered a few times.

"Best friends forever?" the once king interrupted and the twins sighed. "Come on, let's get you to bed early."

The twins then followed their dad to their bedroom and he used his magic to levitate them onto their beds.

"I now see that we have returned to power." the stallion guard said with pride.

"But we don't want to-" the twins said at the same time.

"Hush, my little ones. You two must be exhausted from all that galloping today." the once king said as he walked up to them and then opened his mouth to sing:

"Sleep, my little foals

Let your dreams take you

One day, Dover when you are strong

You will become a king"

"Good night." the twins said.

"Good night, my little darlings." the once king said and the stallion guard then followed him and the once king started to sing again:

"I've been defeated, badly hurt

Left alone without my mare

When I think of what that "queen" did

I can get very angry"

The king and the stallion guard then walked into the throne room:

"But I imagine something so good

That I start to feel so much better

It really soothes my soul

And it helps me get some sleep"

The king then sat on his throne and the mare guard and the stallion guard walked up to his side:

"The sound of her dying breath

Her foals crying their little eyes out

Her sister's devastated cry

That's my type of lullaby"

The king then got off his throne:

"Now the tragedy I've tried forgetting

And the loyal guards I have with me

Even I though I know that it's petty

But I hate seeing them live"

The mare guard then started to sing:

"So, did you find somepony to chase her out of town?"

The king the lifted her chin:

"Oh, the invasion will be messy, but that really works for me"

He then threw her to the ground and she screamed:

"The sounding of angry stomps

A mixture of painful yells

Some music of death, oh hay!

That's my type of lullaby"

The once king then walked to the twins' bedroom with the guards behind him:

"My queen is gone... but I'm still around

To love these little ones

Until Dover learns to be a fighter

With a feeling for being bad!"

The once king then walked off to stare out their window and the two guards looked at Dover.

The mare guard then said:

"Sleep, you little brats!

Oh I mean, precious darlings"

The stallion guard then pushed her to the side and he started to sing:

"One day when you are stronger"

The once king then used his magic to make moonlight shine down on Dover.

"You will become a king!"

A few more soldiers came to the bedroom and stared down at Dover. The once king continued to sing:

"The pounding of the hooves of war

The thrill of Dover's battle cry"

The mare guard then started to sing alongside the stallion guard:

"The achievement of revenge

Victory!"

The once king then started to sing along with them:

"I can hear the supporting"

The two guards then took of their helmets and cheered:

"Dover, you are the one!"

The once king then opened the window and all the soldiers who were pegasi and the two guards flew with him to the roof:

"Our time is nearing

And then we will fly

Against the really dark sky

That's my type of lullaby!"

The once king, the two guards and all the soldiers then laughed and went back to their positions.


	4. Reunited

**Reunited**

At a cottage, a unicorn mare with a light pink body, fuchsia pink and white mane, fuchsia pink tail and dark blue eyes, was sitting at an easel with a paintbrush levitating above her head.

"Some day, Rainbow Sparkle will grow up beautiful and Flame will be handsome and someday they will make us very proud," the mare said with a smile as she painted the two foals. "And now Dover will grow stronger. Who knows what will happen with Snowflake."

The mare painted them and put the paintbrush into one of the pots. She transformed herself into a filly like she always did even to get some food from a food stand that would be filled with fruit or vegetables. She was very poor and becoming her filly form always helped to get some bits from ponies in the town if she did her cute pleading face.

"I think I'll just get some sleep and hope for the best for those foals no matter what it takes. I just hope they fall in love and bring peace with their families."

She got into her bed and fell asleep.

Five years later

The queen stood outside the castle beside Lullaby. It was Rainbow Sparkle and Flame's first time to go foraging for food in the forest.

"Wow, how you have grown!" one of the mare guards exclaimed.

Flame and Rainbow Sparkle then hugged Lullaby.

"You'll do just fine." Lullaby said with a smile and scruffed Flame's short mane.

"Mum, you have to promise that we can do this on our own. Promise?" Rainbow Sparkle said with a pleading looking with her light blue and purple eyes.

Lullaby looked at the queen and gave a small smile.

"Alright, I promise," the queen said and the twins smiled then hugged their mother. The twins looked at where they were going, they smiled at everypony and galloped off. "Keep an eye on them, will you?"

Two stallion guards nodded then looked at each other and they walked off to the forest. Meanwhile, at the once king's castle, the stallion guard and the mare guard went down to the basement.

"What are we doing here again?" the mare guard asked and the stallion guard sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We are here to set up the plan that our king has told us to do." the stallion guard replied in annoyance and he had levitated a torch that hadn't been lightened.

"I'm so not scared, alright?" the female guard said with confidence but when she heard a small pot crash, she gave a whimper of fear.

The stallion guard then put the torch on a fireplace until it was caught on fire.

"Come on, Rainbow Sparkle and Flame have started their foraging. We need to be quick. Light your torch up too." the stallion guard said as he used his magic to levitate his torch then he walked away.

"When are we going to find more cherries?" Flame asked in confusion as he flew around trees to check for fruit.

"We need to find more than just cherries, Flame. We need to find other fruits." Rainbow Sparkle said in annoyance.

They then checked other trees and found that they were all out of fruit. The two guards they knew came out of nowhere.

"We are here to check on you. Your mother's orders." one of them said.

"I can't believe Mum broke her promise." Rainbow Sparkle said in defeat and annoyance then the twins galloped off quickly.

The guards called after them and galloped to catch up with them but they lost them and decided to go home in defeat and fright. Suddenly as the twins began to walk home, they saw some fire building up in the distance.

"Run!" Rainbow Sparkle said and she accidentally dropped the basket of fruit but she didn't turn to go get it.

"But it looks so awesome!" Flame yelled in wonder.

He always liked watching fire but they needed to get out of here! Rainbow Sparkle grabbed his tail with her mouth and pulled him along with her as they ran home. The fire blocked their path and they panicked.

"Let's use our wings and fly out of here!" Rainbow Sparkle yelled and the twins flew up into the air and they saw a cliff to fly to and escape. Flame managed to get onto the cliff but when Rainbow Sparkle did, she then slipped from the edge and held on for dear life. Flame galloped over to her and held onto her hoof! "Don't let go of me!"

Rainbow Sparkle screamed in fear and her twin brother pulled her onto the cliff, she coughed and fainted.

Flame did the same thing. Snowflake and Dover galloped to the cliff that was at the forest. They were told that they had to save the queen's foals to get on her side and accept them then ambush her. The twins thought this was a terrible idea and but they had to accept. They arrived and found Rainbow Sparkle and Flame lying there, obviously from exhaustion. They stirred a little then looked at them but they gave no reaction and fainted again.

Snowflake and Dover then used their magic to levitate them, Snowflake had Flame on her back and Dover had Rainbow Sparkle. They then galloped to where the queen's castle was and laid them down on the grass gently. Rainbow Sparkle and Flame then coughed and stood up shakily.

"Where are we?" Flame asked in a rough voice, he probably inhaled smoke which was why he sounded like that.

"Sparkle, Flame!" the queen's voice was heard.

She then landed in front of Snowflake and Dover and gave them a glare.

"I'm glad you two are alright!" Lullaby squealed and she hugged her nephew and niece.

"Mum, how could you break your promise?" Rainbow Sparkle demanded in anger, Flame looked at their mother in anger and Lullaby looked at her in surprise.

"It was the only thing that I had to do. I almost lost you. No more foraging for you again, not ever." the queen said in an angered voice.

"But we were doing just good until Snowflake and Dov-" Rainbow Sparkle said but before she could say Dover's name, the queen then stomped up to the other twins and they then gritted their teeth at each other.

"Sister!" Lullaby whispered in anger and surprise.

"Hey, how dare you saved the queen's foals?" a unicorn mare with a light pink body, fuchsia pink and white mane, fuchsia pink tail and dark blue eyes, yelled and she gave a grin.

"You saved my foals, why?" the queen demanded, still gritting her teeth.

"We thought it was a good idea and we wanted to join you and-" Snowflake replied in a nervous voice.

"No! You were banished alongside your sibling, your dad and your two guards." the queen said in an angered voice and Dover and Snowflake moved back a little.

"We have left that home now, you must now let us join you because we did something good." Dover said with confidence and he gave a slight smirk.

"Fine, you can join us but if I lose your trust then there will be consequences." the queen replied then she walked off with her head high and everypony else walked alongside her back to the castle.


	5. Let's Sneak Off

**Let's Sneak Off**

The queen, Lullaby, the guards and the two pairs of twins walked into the castle and Dover and Snowflake looked around in surprise. The castle was so... beautiful! Their home was also very nice looking but not as nice as this one. Dover and Snowflake were about to walk up the stairs but the queen pushed them to the side and went upstairs with the guards and Lullaby. Rainbow Sparkle and Flame walked into the castle last, went over to Snowflake and Dover, who were lying down under the stairs.

"Thanks for saving our lives." Rainbow Sparkle said with a smile and Flame nodded.

Snowflake and Dover nodded slightly, laid their heads on their forelegs and closed their eyes slowly. Flame and Rainbow Sparkle then walked upstairs to their room, pulled the covers of their beds aside and settled into them. What they didn't know was that downstairs, a mare and a stallion were peeking through one of the windows.

"Did you see that? They let them go!" the mare guard said in surprise and disbelief. The stallion guard sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes. "Oh... if that was me...!" the mare guard continued then the stallion guard hit her in the side and she stood like a statue then fell onto her side.

"Will you be quiet?! You annoy me as it is and the plan worked perfectly." the stallion guard said as he gritted his teeth.

The mare guard then stood up and shook some dry leaves out of her mane. The two guards then walked back to their home. The next morning, Rainbow Sparkle and Flame woke up earlier than usual and tiptoed downstairs to see Dover and Snowflake. They were still in their same sleeping positions from last night. Rainbow Sparkle then tiptoed to Dover and tapped his shoulder a few times. He groaned a little then opened his eyes slowly and looked at her.

"Morning, you two. Do you need anything?" Dover asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Let's go outside and run about before everypony else comes downstairs." Flame replied and he gave a grin at her.

"Won't you get in trouble with your mum?" Snowflake asked as she yawned then stretched her forelegs.

"Oh who cares if she'll get mad! I may be fifteen but she doesn't tell me what to do!" Rainbow Sparkle said and she crossed her forelegs and gave an angry look.

Flame then wrapped his foreleg around his twin sister.

"Wow, I'm like that with our dad." Snowflake said and she did the same thing as Rainbow Sparkle.

"Come on, let's sneak off right now..." Snowflake said in a whisper then she giggled and gave her cheeky look.

"Alright but we need to be extra quiet because we don't want to get caught as you know what our mum is like." Rainbow Sparkle whispered back in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, she is so overprotective, stern but I know that she loves us both very much. I actually wonder who our dad is." Flame said then he gave a sad sigh.

"Wow, we never knew our mum. We were told she died after she had us. We don't know what she looked like but I've been told that I look so much like her." Snowflake said with a sad smile.

"I suspect that I look a lot like my dad." Dover said and he gave the same smile that Snowflake was giving.

The four friends then looked at each other and tiptoed out the front doors and closed them nice and carefully.

"So, where do you want to go?" Rainbow Sparkle asked as she looked at Dover then she flew a little into the air.

"Let's go to that meadow where we played at, the first day we met." Snowflake replied excitedly and the other three nodded in agreement.

They then all galloped off to the meadow.


	6. Spied On

**Spied On**

The four friends galloped to the meadow then they collapsed and panted heavily.

"I win again!" Rainbow Sparkle yelled with excitement and confidence then she flew up into the air and did a few tricks.

"As always." Flame said with a chuckle then he shook his head slightly.

"Let's look at the clouds for a little. The sky looks beautiful this morning." Snowflake responded with a smile then she rolled onto her back.

Rainbow Sparkle then did the same and stared at the clouds.

"Hey, that one looks like a part of my cutie mark!" Rainbow Sparkle said as she saw a cloud shaped like one of the sparkles on her flank then she clopped her hooves together.

"That one also looks like my cutie mark!" Snowflake responded with excitement as she pointed to a cloud shaped like a snowflake.

"I have something for you, Snowflake." Flame said as he levitated a flower with a snowflake on top.

Snowflake blushed a little then put the flower in her mane and gave a big smile.

"Flame, it's so beautiful. It looks like something that I read in a book once about a blind filly who created the first snowflakes by molding snow into what she considered to be stars." Snowflake said with the same smile then she gave Flame a tight hug.

Flame widened his orange and gold eyes then gave a quiet gasp and hugged her back. Snowflake then pulled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking back to Rainbow Sparkle then rolled onto her back and giggled. Snowflake had hugged him! He had never been hugged like that by anypony except Rainbow Sparkle when she was concerned about it or telling him to be careful. Not even their mum hugged him like that but she did to Rainbow Sparkle. Maybe because she was the next queen and she was special but Flame didn't mind at all because he loved his twin sister very much and was never jealous of her.

"Here's something for you, Rainbow Sparkle." Dover said as he walked towards her with a rainbow coloured rose.

She gasped then gave him a tight hug and she almost knocked the breath out of him. She then used her magic to grab the rose and she put it in her mane. She walked over to Snowflake who gave a gasp and look of surprise.

"It's so beautiful!" the two mares said at the same time then they laughed and Rainbow Sparkle landed on her back and continued laughing.

When the sun was about to go down, the four friends then gasped.

"We should go back now or else Mum is going to give us a lecture about being out late and missing breakfast, lunch and dinner." Flame said in a panic and a little bit of annoyance.

Rainbow Sparkle and Snowflake then stood up and checked to see if the flowers in their manes were still there. The four then walked back to the castle slowly and they saw the queen standing outside and she looked at them with anger.

"Where in the hay have you been?" the queen demanded and Rainbow Sparkle and Flame then hung their heads in shame.

"We're sorry, Mum, we were just out playing." Rainbow Sparkle replied with a voice of sadness and fear.

"Yeah, then we realised a while ago that we were out for very long and we apologise for worrying you." Flame said with the same voice as his twin sister.

The queen then gave a soft sigh.

"Alright, next time, tell me where you are going next time, okay?" she replied and the twins nodded slowly.

When it came to nighttime, everypony went upstairs to their rooms while Snowflake and Dover walked over to the stairs and laid under them and fell asleep. The queen then stopped at the stairs while the rest of the guards got upstairs. She stared at Snowflake and Dover then gave them a worried look.

"You know, it seems cold down here, why don't you sleep in one of the spare rooms?" the queen said and the twins looked at her in surprise then gave small smiles.

She smiled at them and gave a signal for them to follow her. At the window, the male guard who was spying with the female guard from last night, spied on them.

"Yes, yes, go on, get her!" he whispered with determination in his voice. "What the hay are you doing, get her!"

He still looked then he gave a surprise with worry and anger. He then gave a sigh of frustration and galloped back to the castle. The once king sat on his throne then he gave a smile of confidence. The male guard galloped in and he panted heavily.

"They didn't do it..." the guard said as he hung his head with worry.

"What! Are you certain?" the king demanded as he stepped off his throne.

The guard then looked up at him.

"Yes, I'm very certain, I saw it with my own eyes!" the guard said with anger and confidence.

"Snowflake and Dover can't betray us." the king said with defeat and anger then he gave an angry look.


	7. Ambush

**Ambush**

Morning came and Snowflake and Dover walked out of the spare bedroom then sat down at the bottom of the stairs.

"How are we going to tell them?" Snowflake asked in fear and she looked around really fast.

"Should we say "We weren't telling the truth when we first arrived here" or "Our dad forced us to do this and we had to do it to avoid terrible consequences?" Dover replied with the same tone of voice as his sister.

"Alright, we'll just say that we have to talk to them outside and that's pretty much it. Then we tell them about it and they shouldn't freak out about it," Snowflake said with a sad voice then she gave a slow sigh.

They heard two doors close and the twins got off the stairs and stood up straight.

"Alright, here goes." Snowflake then gave a soft sigh.

"Flame, Rainbow Sparkle, we need to talk to you outside." Dover said in a nervous voice and Rainbow Sparkle and Flame looked at him in surprise.

"You two, I don't want you talking to them!" the queen said with a stern voice and the two pairs of twins looked at her with shock. "I want to talk to them."

Rainbow Sparkle and Flame smiled at her and Snowflake and Dover looked at her in shock.

The queen gave a signal for Snowflake and Dover to follow and they accepted as Rainbow Sparkle and Flame stared back at them with a smile.

The queen, Snowflake and Dover then walked across a path where a river used to be. It was where the queen's mum had died after she was thrown off the edge of the cliff by her jealous younger sister. The jealous sister then told the queen that it was her fault and it drove her to exile for some years and the two guards she always relied on, became her good friends then manage to defeat her aunt and became the rightful queen. The queen never knew who her dad was but she had one of her old guards as a father figure when she was a very young filly.

"My aunt was a very bad mare but at least I taught her a lesson with the help of my two best friends and other guards." the queen said with braveness and confidence in her voice.

"What did she do that made you take care of her?" Dover asked as he looked down at the ground. The queen gave a sad sigh.

"She threw my mum off a cliff while a cattle stampede was happening and she landed somewhere here right where we are walking. She then said that I caused it and I went into exile but with the help of my two best friends, I realised what I truly was and I took care of my aunt and became the rightful queen of Arabland."

A rock was heard rolling on the ground and the three looked around to see what it was. Laughing was heard and a few mares and stallions walked out of the caves alongside the once king.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" the mare guard said in a mocking voice and she laughed alongside the others except Snowflake and Dover who were looking in nervousness, fright and regret.

"Well done, my foals, just as planned." the once king said with a smile and the queen gasped then turned sharply to Snowflake and Dover.

"We had nothing to do with this!" Snowflake pleaded with big eyes.

"Attack!" the once king ordered and a few of the soldiers including the stallion and mare guard galloped to the queen and tackled her to the ground. Snowflake and Dover pleaded for them to stop but they both got knocked out after having kicks to their heads. The queen struggled to free herself then she managed to kick most of the guards out of the way and flew away as fast as she could. The stallion guard then galloped after her and she panicked and built up speed.

She then saw a bunch of logs blocking her way and she looked back at the mares and stallions chasing her. She then flew up higher and suddenly the mare guard galloped up the logs then used her magic to pull one of the queen's wings. Then some logs fell and hit the mare guard and she was then crushed by lots of them. The queen managed to escape and the soldiers all gasped and removed the logs to see if the mare guard was alright but she didn't seem to be.

"I'm sorry, my king, I tried..." the mare guard said in a wheezy voice then she fell limp with her eyes open but very still.

The stallion guard who always worked with her, sighed with sadness. Even though she always annoyed him at times, he was regretting being nasty to her and knew was going to miss her. The once king then gave a glare to his son and daughter.

"We did nothing!" Snowflake and Dover yelled in anger and he stood back a little.

"One of your best guards is now dead because of you!" the once king yelled as he walked towards them and they stared him down.

"No!" the twins squealed then they galloped away.


	8. Exile

**Exile**

The queen walked along the path, limping and wincing in pain as one of her wings was broken after that mare guard almost ripped it from her with magic. Rainbow Sparkle and Flame were looking out from the roof alongside their mum's two friends and they saw her limping and wincing.

"Mum! Mum!" Flame called out in surprise and worry.

"You, guard! Get some help!" Rainbow Sparkle said to one of the mare guards and she nodded then galloped away.

The twins flew down from the roof and their mum's two best friends then galloped off to exit through the front doors. The twins ran up to the queen and hugged her tightly and she winced in pain and Flame noticed that one of her wings was at a bad angle and he gasped in shock.

"Mum, talk to us, what happened!" Flame said in fright as he still looked at her damaged wing.

"Dover and Snowflake, ambush...!" the queen replied then she collapsed onto her side.

"No, it can't be..." Rainbow Sparkle said with disbelief and she shook her head slowly and sighed.

The queen's two best friends then trotted up to them and one of them used their magic to lift the queen and put her on their backs.

"It's alright, Your Majesty, we're always here for you and your children." one of them said and everypony walked back to the castle with looks of worry.

A few hours later, Dover and Snowflake galloped their way through the forest, panting heavily.

"You think she'll forgive us?" Dover asked as he looked at Snowflake with worry.

"I'm not sure that she will after what had just happened." Snowflake replied with a sad and tired voice.

After a while, they arrived at the castle where they saw the queen, Flame and Rainbow Sparkle on the roof alongside a lot of guards. Some were even in the front garden.

"It's them..." a filly said as she stood beside a mare, possibly her mum, who nodded down at her.

"Snowflake, Dover!" Rainbow Sparkle and Flame called out at the same time but as they were about to fly down, the queen used her magic to pull them back and back onto the roof.

"Why I ought to...!" one of the queen's best friends said with surprise and disappointment. "Hey! Hold me back, will you?"

The second best friend nodded and used his magic to pull on the other one's tail.

"I said, hold me back, hold me back!" the guard continued and the second best friend sighed with frustration and suddenly let go of the tail. "I told you to hold me back!"

"I was but you are too strong for me!" the second best friend replied in frustration.

Snowflake and Dover walked through the crowd and everypony gave them glares, even the colts and fillies.

"What are you doing here?" the queen demanded as she gave them a look of anger.

"Your Majesty. We had nothing to do with-" Dover said before the queen interrupted them.

"You don't belong here. When you first arrived, I said that I needed to trust you and if you failed, then there would be consequences." the queen announced.

"Please, listen to them!" Flame and Rainbow Sparkle yelled and the queen turned to them with anger in her face.

"Exile!" the queen announced and the two pairs of twins gasped and the crowd started to stomp their hooves and opened their mouths to sing:

"Deception

Disgrace

Evil as plain as the colours of their eyes

Deception (An outrage!)

Disgrace (For shame!)

They asked for trouble the moment they came

Deception (An outrage!)

(They can't change their ways)

Disgrace (For shame!)

(You know these Outsider types)

Evil as plain as the colours of their eyes

(See you later, agitator!)

Deception (An outrage!)

(Just leave us alone!)

Disgrace (For shame!)

(Traitor, go back with your own!)

They asked for trouble the moment they came

(See you later, agitator!)

Born in grief

Raised in hate

Helpless to defy their fate

Let them gallop

Let them live

But do not forget what we cannot forgive

And they're not one of us

They've never been one of us

They are not part of us

Not our kind

Somepony once lied to us

Now we're not so blind

For we knew they would do what they've done

And we know that they'll never be one of us

They're not one of us

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

Disgrace

Deception"

Snowflake and Dover then looked back at the castle and walked away with their heads down as Rainbow Sparkle and Flame looked at the queen with sadness and anger.

 **Author's Note:** **I had to change a few parts of the lyrics of "Not One of Us" and I don't own the rest of the lyrics I didn't change. They belong to Disney and Lion King 2.**


	9. Love Will Help Us

**Love Will Help Us**

The queen stared out at the scenery as Dover and Snowflake continued to walk away.

"Mum, how could you do something like this?" Flame demanded in anger.

"Because they betrayed us and lied to us!" the queen replied as she turned to look at Rainbow Sparkle and Flame in anger.

"No, they wouldn't-" Rainbow Sparkle pleaded but the queen cut her off.

"And they were just using you!" the queen shouted.

"No!" Rainbow Sparkle yelled back in anger.

"They love us, for us!" Flame replied in the same tone as his twin sister's.

"Because you are my foals, you are not to leave this castle, ever." the queen said as she walked around on the roof with her two best friends looking at her in surprise.

"But you don't know them like we do." Rainbow Sparkle said and she looked at Flame with anger and he gave the same look.

"Well, I do. They are following in my aunt's hoofsteps and I shall follow my mum's hoofsteps." the queen replied and the twins gasped in shock and anger.

"You will never be grandmother!" the twins said at the same time and the queen turned to them in surprise.

The twins then galloped away, crying and went to their room and flung themselves onto their beds and cried. They then looked at each other then at the window and Flame used his magic to unlock the window and opened it then they flew out and landed at the hill that had an apple blossom tree on it that was grown there so many years ago by one of their ancestors.

"Dover?" Rainbow Sparkle called out and Flame then called out Snowflake's name and they got no response.

They left the hill and checked around other places for them but even when they called out their names, they had the same result. Rainbow Sparkle then opened her mouth to sing:

"In a perfect world

One we've never known

We would never have

To face that world alone"

Flame then started to sing:

"They can have the world

We'll create our own

We may not be brave, strong or smart

But somewhere in our hearts"

Rainbow Sparkle then started to sing again alongside Flame:

"We know

Love will help us

Wherever we go

We'll be home

If you are there with us

Like day is now starting

Somehow we'll get through"

Rainbow Sparkle then sung on her own:

"Now that we've found you

Love will help us"

Rainbow Sparkle and Flame then went back to the hill and sat under the blossom tree in and hung their heads in sadness. Dover and Snowflake then were walking nearby and they both started to sing:

"We were so scared

Now we've realised

Love never burns

And it shouldn't fade away"

Dover then sung on his own:

"There's a perfect world

Gleaming in your eyes"

Rainbow Sparkle and Flame then turned to Snowflake and Dover and gave really happy smiles and they looked like they were about to cry and all four started to sing as they trotted to each other and Dover hugged Rainbow Sparkle while Snowflake hugged Flame:

"And if only they could see it too

The happiness that we all feel

They'll know

Love will help us

Anywhere we'll go

We'll be home

If we stick together

Like day is now starting

Somehow we'll get through

Now that we've found you

Love will help us

We know

Love will help us"

As they stopped singing, some petals from the apple blossom tree surrounded them as they still hugged each other. They then saw four butterflies fly past them and Dover and Snowflake then galloped off, laughing and looked back at Rainbow Sparkle and Flame. They then laughed and galloped after them and tackled them to the ground, down the hill until they got to a lake.

"Look, we are together." Snowflake said as she leaned her head against Flame's.

"You know, we'll run away together, start our own families and make a better difference to our families!" Dover said with a lot of confidence.

"We can't because we're fifteen and we have three more years until we can do that." Flame replied with fear and he looked back at the castle.

The four of them turned to each other, nodded and cantered back to the castle.

 **Author's Note: I don't own the lyrics of Love Will Find a Way that I didn't change. They belong to Disney and Lion King 2.**


	10. Peace

**Peace**

The once king, his guards and pegasus and unicorn soldiers all walked out of their castle, nice and slowly and they dug and dug until the hole was deep enough for them to get through and over to the other side of the stone wall that was separating them from the queen's castle. They all managed to get to the other side after some struggling with getting out and they looked at the castle with evil smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe we lost them again! The queen is going to kill us for this!" the first best friend of the queen said in defeat and the second best friend looked at him with anger.

"I thought you were going to watch them." the second best friend said and the other one looked at him in surprise.

"You said you would!" the first best friend yelled and the second one then tackled him and they started having a wrestle.

The queen then walked in and the best friends stopped and stood up straight like good guards.

"What are you two doing?" the queen asked and the best friends looked at each other in question.

"We just had a silly argument and it then turned into a wrestling match." the first best friend said and he laughed a little.

"We have a question, hypothetically," the second best friend said then he cleared his throat.

"There's this mare and she's not a royal."

The first best friend then cleared his throat as well.

"No, no, no! Definitely not a royal," the first best friend replied in a fast voice. "Let's just say that her son and daughter have vanished."

"Flame and Rainbow Sparkle are gone?" the queen demanded and the two nodded.

She was about to say something else when a mare guard galloped in with panic.

"Your Majesty, the invaders have now come! It's becoming a war!" the guard yelled in a panic.

"You, go find Flame and Rainbow Sparkle, you two, come with me, round up the rest of the soldiers and you will fight with us as well!" the queen replied and she galloped off with their mare guard and the two best friends looked at each other in fear.

Rainbow Sparkle, Flame, Dover and Snowflake galloped through the dark forest, with looks of determination and bravery.

"I hope we will be there in time to stop this feud before anypony gets killed or seriously injured." Snowflake said with anger as she used her magic to get some branches out of their way.

They then heard yelling, swords clashing and battle cries! The four looked at each other with fright and they galloped faster than they had ever done before. The soldiers all fought against each other, some getting stabbed and some either died or they just fell down injured and taken back to the castle to get medical attention.

"You better go home!" the queen yelled as her sword clashed with the once king's and he looked back at her with a sly smile.

"I am home and I will get it back!" the once king replied with anger and he aimed the sword for her head but she used her magic to make it fly away.

She was about to bring down her sword to hit him but out of nowhere Rainbow Sparkle and Flame landed in front of her and Snowflake and Dover landed in front of the once king.

"You two, get out of the way!" the once king said to his son and daughter but they continued to stay in front of him.

"You won't hurt any of them, this has gone too far! Already a lot of the soldiers have been killed or seriously injured." Snowflake said with anger and she gave a frown.

"They aren't us, my foals." the queen said to Rainbow Sparkle and Flame but they then gave soft face expressions.

"Mum, look at them, they are us, everypony is exactly the same." Flame replied as he looked at everypony and their faces of anger all went away and they had looks of surprise.

"You know what, he's right, this has gone too far. We should make peace." the once king said and all the soldiers from both sides all agreed and they all walked up to each other and gave hugs and even shared some funny conversations and laughed.

The once king and the queen then shook hooves and gave each other hugs.

The next morning, the stone wall that separated the two castle was knocked down and everypony cheered. Flame and Rainbow Sparkle then trotted over to the once king's castle in excitement and they walked to him as he sat on his throne.

"Ah, if it's the Prince and Princess of Arabland, what can I do for you?" the once king said with a grin.

"I know that we are fifteen but we want to ask for permission for me to marry your daughter and my sister to marry your son." Flame replied with a smile and the once king's eyes widened.

"Of course you can, you seem to be made for one another." the once king said and the twins squealed with delight then galloped up to Snowflake and Dover's room and screaming their names in excitement.

 **Author's Note: That's the end of a fan fiction I tried to base off Lion King 2. There will sadly not be a sequel or a spin off to it. I wasn't having as much fun writing this.**


End file.
